Tamaki Is A Rapist?
by Rumace
Summary: Just as the title says... A hidden side of Tamaki OH NOES! o.o Watch out Kyouya! Poorly done cause, I suck xD
1. Bad Tamaki

So after serious debate –had a pie fight with my siblings- we decided on what storyline to use for this. READ OR DIE. OO –by the way I love the R.O.D series-

-Roflmaowtfomglol-

"Mom.."

Silence answered him.

"Mo-m.."

More silence.

"Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom.."

"What is it DAD?"

"I don't think our daughter likes me."

"I would think that would be obvious."

Tamaki bowed his head in shame and disappointment, "I'm a horrible father."

Kyouya shut his notebook, for the second time this week, without finishing his work. He let out an exasperated sigh, thinking of a solution to the club president's sudden mood swing. He watched as Tamaki stood up abruptly, only to drop onto the floor and start rolling. After a while, the show of stupidity annoyed him to no end, so he kicked the blonde.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You'll get the floor dirty."

Tamaki stared in obvious disbelief, "The floor is more important than me?"

"Again.. I would think that would be obvious."

Tamaki gaped at the cold response. Kyouya looked up just in time to see Tamaki move into his famous depressing corner. He had been irritated ever since Tamaki had started talking and was now even more so, seeing the pathetic mood he had caused.

Tamaki heard distinct footsteps, slow and purposeful. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. He glanced over his shoulder to find himself nose to nose with his best friend. Kyouya's face showed various degrees of annoyed.

"Mom?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Why?"

"Several reasons."

Tamaki glanced away, "I'm going to stay like this unless you hug me."

Kyouya paused briefly before wrapping his arms around Tamaki, pulling him away from the corner his lap. Tamaki, out of instinct, began to cuddle into the warmth. He was surprised to find himself shoved face first into the floor upon doing so.

"HEY!"

Kyouya let out a huff and walked back to his notebook, "Feeling better?"

Tamaki glared angrily for a few seconds before his mind began to process what had just happened, "Kyouya..did you just hug me?"

"Why do you look so surprised? You yourself told me that you wouldn't stop being depressed without a hug."

"I didn't think you would actually do it."

Kyouya froze, only to turn to glare at the moron he had come to enjoy tormenting, "No use thinking about it. I was just tired of your asinine behavior."

Tamaki crawled over with the stealth of a ninja and attached himself to his friend's leg. Kyouya tripped almost immediately, with a yell. "What the hell Tamaki!?"

Tamaki smiled brightly, nothing compared to Hunny, but bright nonetheless, "Hug me again!"

"No."

The answer was quick and blunt. Tamaki felt an arrow shoot through his heart, his eyes bubbled with tears.

Kyouya groaned when he caught sight of the incoming waterfall. He scratched his head, glaring, before once again pulling the idiot into a hug. Tamaki made a small cry of success and returned to hug.

"Idiot."

Tamaki only smiled into the warm chest in front of him, "Thank you Kyouya."

Said man took off his glasses, setting them as far as he could possible get them and pulled Tamaki away. Tamaki whimpered at the loss of warmth when he noticed how pale Kyouya looked. His eyes widened, "Are you sick Kyouya?" Kyouya only tilted his head slightly, mumbling something incoherent.

Tamaki waved his arms in alarm, "We have to get you into bed! You'll get worse like this! No bed here, nurses? No you'd want to go home! Wait! Ahhh!" Kyouya watched the panic etched on the usually smiling face.

"Come on Kyouya! To your house! We need to get you in a bed and soon!"

Kyouya shivered. He needed warmth, something warm to cover him..he locked onto the flailing moron in his lap. "Tama..ki.." He pulled Tamaki roughly by the arm. There was a yelp and a thump.

"Kyouya are you o..k?" Tamaki's voice faded off and his face turning red.

He was currently on his hands and knees hovering over a panting Kyouya.

The club room door opened with a loud creak. Tamaki whipped his head over in the direction of the noise, still red in the face.

Haruhi and the twins stared at the scene before them.

Hikaru turned around, shrugged, and walked away, "And he thought WE were doing something weird."

Kaoru followed, "Who's the pervert now?"

Haruhi expression turned dark, "I can't believe you would take advantage of Kyouya like that. The little amount of respect I had for you has faded."

Tamaki reached out an arm as she turned her back, leaving, "NOOOOOOOO!"

-The next day-

Tamaki sat on the sofa, a dead aura surrounding him.

The twins clasped their hands on Tamaki's shoulder, grinning, "One. Of. Us."

Tamaki screamed and jabbed his fingers at the smirking devils, "I AM NOT ONE OF YOU!" He heard snickering from behind him. Tamaki turned only to see Hunny eating his cake as always. He looked around a little, "Hunny was someone here with you just now?" Hunny turned slowly his smile turning into an evil grin, "Hehe.."

Tamaki's eyes widened and he backed into someone, "Ah sorry!" His face reddened as he realized it was the club's vice president, "K-k-kyou.."

"Suoh." Kyouya coldly stated.

Tamaki jaw dropped in horror, "HARUHI MOM IS BEING MEAN TO ME!!"

Haruhi glanced over, uninterested, "Deal with it yourself rapist."

Tamaki felt a few more daggers jamming into his heart, "Mori!?"

Mori looked up from his position next to the window, only to glance away quickly.

"I-I-I'M NOT A RAPIST!!"

-Roflmaowtfomglol-

That would've been much better if I wasn't sick like crazy. I'll let this keep going maybe..I'll review it when I'm not so sick. –Edit: Upon closer inspection, I realized that it wasn't half bad, just a little rushed. My sick mind was playing tricks on me. Anyways I think I really will keep going…-


	2. What Feels Good?

Okay so what was I writing again? Something about Tamaki raping Kyouya. I noticed in the last chapter I used the word 'Kyouya' excessively. So anyways.. Tamaki gets Kyou-kun alone Nekozawa's mansion. A little OOC on Kyouya's part.

-roflmaowtfomglol-

After the lightning incident, where Haruhi let her guard down, and Tamaki once again revealed his inner nature, the disgruntled blonde returned to Kyouya's room.

"Mom! It's creepy in my room!"

Kyouya lifted his head, which had previously been buried in his pillow, "I'm sure Nekozawa wished for you to have a pleasant stay."

Tamaki raised an eyebrow, "Pleasant? There's a skull doorknob." He saw the bed ridden man shrug in reply.

Tamaki edged toward the bed, slowly, "Hey Kyouya.." Mentioned man ignored the blonde, once again burying his face in the pillow before him. "Kyouya.." Tamaki whimpered.

"Ngh! FINE! Get in the damn bed! I can't even sleep in peace." He growled disdainfully.

Tamaki yipped and leaped into the bed, that was obviously too big for Kyouya alone.

"Hey Kyouya?"

"WHAT?"

Tamaki shrunk a little, before deciding to be daring, "You're not afraid of me raping you?"

".."

"Kyou..?"

"I'm pretty sure if you wanted to, you'd already be pretty far."

Tamaki moved onto his side so he could look at his friend's head, still buried in the pillow, "What do you mean?"

Kyouya turned his head so that one eye was visible, "Insults never stopped you before."

"Oh.."

"..Why? Do you want to?"

Tamaki shot up like cold water had been splashed on him, "W-WHAT!?"

Kyouya's head had turned back to the pillow so his facial expression was unknown, "You seemed interested."

Tamaki waved his arms, flustered, "What!? No!! I mean you are good looking and I'm sure a lot of girls would like to..you know.. but I'm not like that at I mean..er..I'm a guy and you know.."

In a blink of an eye Kyouya had released his pillow and pinned Tamaki down on the bed, "Your not..Gay? Is that what you're saying?"

Tamaki's face flushed red, embarrassment apparent on his face, "Of course I'm not.."

Kyouya smirked devilishly, "I could probably change your mind."

The blonde's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "What!?"

The raven ignored him, advancing slowly until their noses practically touched, "Ta..ma..ki..ai..shi..te..ru.." Their lips were now mere centimeters apart, both breathing each other's air. Tamaki felt his eyes closing, bracing himself for what was to come.

Kyouya chose this exact time to pull away and stuff his face back into the pillow.

Tamaki lay there, completely frozen, wondering what just happened.

"Go to sleep you perverted fool."

Tamaki shook in anger, he had been cheated from a kiss he didn't want, but was supposed to happen, "KYOUYA!!"

"ZzzZ.."

"A person can't fall asleep THAT fast!"

The sleeping sounds turned into exaggerated snores.

"KYOUYA!"

Tamaki made a disappointed face. Suddenly an idea came to him in the form of a creepy fantasy that would most likely not work out. He crawled over to his half asleep friend, then moved quickly so he was over Kyouya, the exact same way as he was in the club room.

Kyouya noticed, obviously, so he rolled over so that he was looking directly up at Tamaki, "Well looks like you really DO want me."

Tamaki drooled a little at how Kyouya looked, without realizing it. He quickly sucked it back in when he felt the unfamiliar wetness outside his mouth. Kyouya shifted a little, trying to get comfortable, he then slid his leg between Tamaki's, poised to attack.

Tamaki felt a slight dread falling upon him, "You aren't going to..are you?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"So do you, or do you NOT want me?"

Tamaki glanced down at the knee that was carefully placed under his groin, "What do you want to hear?"

Kyouya rubbed his knee gently against Tamaki's crotch, causing the club president to stifle a moan, "That would be good enough."

Tamaki glares down at his 'friend', "You..are evil."

"And you love it."

Tamaki froze, "Kyouya..are you still sick?"

"Yes."

"No wonder, you were being so weird."

"I'm sick with something else this time though."

Tamaki touched their foreheads, "You're not burning."

"I'm sick with desire fool." Kyouya pulled Tamaki down. Their lips connected in a chaste kiss.

-O.O-

Tamaki pulled away to stare at the headboard. His mouth slightly open like he had lost all train of thought.

"You look like a fish."

At the voice, Tamaki jumped a little, then looked back down to Kyouya, "What just happened?"

"I kissed you."

"Ah. I thought that was what happened."

A moment of silence fell upon them. "Wait..WHAT!?"

"Slow aren't you?"

"W-why?"

"I don't know. Now get off of me and go to sleep."

Tamaki remained in place, however, to Kyouya's disappointment.

"Did that make you feel good?" Tamaki asked.

"Not really."

Tamaki pouted, "I want to make you feel good."

"Want to give me a massage?"

Tamaki shook his head and leaned next to Kyouya's neck, blowing air on it, "How about here.."

Kyouya shuddered, "Wait Tama.." He was cut off when he tried to stifle a gasp as Tamaki's lips latched onto his neck. Tamaki grabbed the wrists of Kyouya's hands, which were moving to push him off, and shoved them down onto the bed. He made sure to tangle his legs with Kyouya's so he wouldn't be able to kick.

Small stifled moans of pleasure escaped the raven's mouth, "Tamaki..stop.."

Tamaki released the patch of skin he was ravishing, "You don't seem to be fighting against it, too hard.." He smirked as Kyouya fell silent, and then continued his molesting.

-In the halls-

Nekozawa stood in front of double doors. He could hear every single movement from inside. He had been standing here for at least two hours, so his mind was blank. Footsteps caught his attention. The one called Haruhi stood next to him, asking why he was here.

Beelzenof pointed at the door, and Nekozawa spoke, "There is some rather interesting activity going on in my main guest room..I suggest you call some of your friends to go in and save the poor victim."

He walked away grinning chatting with Beelzenof. Haruhi looked at the doors then ran to find the others.

-Back in there-

"Tama..no..ngh."

"Does that make you feel good?"

Kyouya closed his eyes and nodded slightly.

The two did not notice the door open a little afterwards.

"Tamaki..stop..that's.."

"Stop struggling so much Kyouya."

Haruhi 'ahem'ed loudly. Tamaki pushed himself up and slowly turned to the direction of the door. The host club members were eyeing him with disapproval.

Hikaru grinned, "The rapist strikes again!"

Kaoru shook his head, folding his arms, and sighing, "Tamaki, can't your sexual desires be satisfied with the cooperation of your partner? You have to have them unwilling?"

Hunny was clutching Bun Bun with a scared expression, "Poor Kyouya.."

Mori just stared blankly at him, but that seemed to hurt even more than the words.

Tamaki searched for Haruhi and found her next to the bed, locking eyes with Kyouya.

Kyouya being the evil bastard he was, mustered up the most victimized look he could make and whispered, "Save me.."

Haruhi straightened and raised her hand, "Mori."

He nodded and dashed over, shoved Tamaki off, and pulled Kyouya behind him.

Tamaki stuttered, "I wasn't taking advantage of him!"

Haruhi glanced over at Kyouya, who bowed his head drowning in the aura of someone who had been attacked.

She turned back to Tamaki, "You are to stay away from Kyouya until he gets over your disgusting behavior." She gave him a dark glare, "You sicko." They all turned their backs to him and left.

Tamaki once again raised his outstretched arm and screamed "NOOOOOOOOO!"

-roflmaowtfomglol-

Wow I seriously think I'm on something. I'm writing this as it goes, for anyone who hasn't figured it out yet. Go with the flow, improvise. Hahaha!


	3. Tamaki's Inner Stupid

Hey people! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I read them all at least twice each. Haha. I also read my own stories over, all I could think was, "Ew." But it's okay! Has everyone seen my other stories? O.o –thrusts fist in air- ALRIGHT LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!

Oh yeah.. for those who failed to check my profile.. I am a guy. A male! A boobless! A penis wielder! Lol . I sound like a girl, I know, but I would love it if you can get my gender right.. Q.Q

-Roflmaowtfomglol-

Tamaki walked down the halls, completely drained. Most of the female population wanted to make him feel better but he simply waved them off.

He began to mumble to himself about the unfairness of the world. A hand patted him on the shoulder, "Hey.. you okay?" He turned to face.. Hikaru? "What do you want?" Hikaru huffed at the tone of voice, "I wanted to see if you were okay for once."

Tamaki perked up, "Hikaru.. you care?"

Hikaru smirked, "Yeah of course! It wouldn't be fun at all if something happened to my favorite rapist."

Tamaki froze. Hikaru laughed as he walked away from the still processing Tamaki.

A girl from another class walked up to Tamaki, blushing at the "serious" look on him, "Tamaki- sempai.. I brought you some get- well chocolate. I really hope you feel happier after you eat them. I made them myself after all.." She blushed harder as she continued talking.

Finally, Tamaki finished organizing his thoughts and he jabbed a finger in front of him, where Hikaru used to be, and screamed, "SHUT UP!" The girl who had taken Hikaru's place jumped and tears bubbled on her face, "T-Tamaki- sempai.. YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

She threw the box of chocolates at his face and dashed away.

He winced, looking down at the box; "I'm making a lot of mistakes this week."

"Ah, so you finally realize."

Tamaki jumped six feet in the air, "GAH!"

Kyouya pushed his glasses up, "Idiot."

Tamaki fell into abandoned puppy mode immediately, "Mom!"

"It's Ohtori- sama to you."

Tamaki drooped, "Ohtori- sama..?"

"That's right. Until you earn my respect again, you will be calling me Ohtori- sama."

Tamaki let out a wail of appalled horror, "Nooooo!"

"Shut up you fool." Kyouya began his walk back to the club.

He looked over his shoulder at the horror struck idiot, "Hurry up moron. We have guests to entertain.

"WAIT!"

Kyouya stopped.

"I haven't heard you say my name yet."

Kyouya laughed to himself, "Let's go with dog."

Tamaki shattered, "NOOOOOOOO!"

-a few hours later-

"That won't do at all." Kyouya sighed heavily.

The problem was a scene that was playing before him.

"T-Tamaki- sempai?" "Yes, my wax doll?" "Wax?" "Your beauty reminds me of a wax doll melting in the sun." The girl paused to imagine that, only to shudder in horror.

Girls had been complaining about how Tamaki was being, less than romantic. Kyouya came to see for himself and found this. He shook his head, aggravated.

"Tamaki!"

Tamaki jerked his head toward the sound of his name, "YAY! KYOU-" He was cut off when a notebook hit in the face, "I told you to call me Ohtori- sama."

Tamaki sunk into the sofa, "Yes, Ohtori- sama?" He rubbed his face in pain.

Kyouya grabbed the notebook from the floor, "You're scaring the customers away."

Tamaki fell silent, after a few minutes of thinking he spoke up, "I'm surprised I haven't scared them off already, I'm a rapist after all."

Kyouya turned to him, "Stop being an idiot."

"But you guys said I was."

"Have you forced anyone into sex?"

"..no.."

"Then you aren't a rapist. So stop being an idiot and charm your clients."

"But Kyo- Ohtori- sama.. I.. you.."

Kyouya shut his notebook loudly, "Bruised my neck. That's all. Now get over yourself and get working."

Tamaki could only nod.

The day continued smoothly. Tamaki had returned to his original over romantic self. No problems rose until Tamaki found a client that had the same eyes as Kyouya. He was overly fascinated and proceeded to ravish the poor girl. Kyouya left, claiming that he was feeling sick.

"What did you do?"

Tamaki looked up from the book he was scanning, "What?"

"Kyouya left. He said he was.." Haruhi rose her fingers and scrunched them for emphasis, "..sick." Tamaki continued to stare at her, "He was sick?"

Haruhi slapped her forehead in agitation, "No, he wasn't. He just said he was and left."

"Why?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

"I don't know either." He stood up, scratching his head a bit, "I'll go check on Ohtori- sama via phone later today."

Haruhi smiled, but for some reason, it didn't look as cute to him anymore. His hand dropped in realization. The twins had latched onto Haruhi as soon as she released her famous smile. Tamaki didn't feel the familiar twitch, or the need to kick the twins off.

"Haruhi.. did you get.."

The twins and Haruhi looked at him questioningly.

"Get less cute?"

Haruhi 'eh' ed in response, afraid she might have lost her chances of finishing the quota.

Hikaru cupped her chin and pulled her face toward his, "I think she still looks okay. It got boring after a while, but she's still host material."

Kaoru shoved Hikaru out of the way and peered down at Haruhi's face, "Hikaru's right.."

Tamaki 'hm' ed, returning to his original plan to leave.

Haruhi glanced lazily at the clock. The time caused her to jump and dash for the door, "I'm late!"

Hikaru and Kaoru locked eyes and grinned, "He's growing up."

-wowanotherhourwastedyay-

He growled as the busy tone sang once again., "How can a person stay on the phone for this long!?" He blew the stray blonde locks that fell in front of his eyes, "I need a trim.."

Tamaki pressed the speed dial button for the hundreth time this hour, and slammed his thumb on the button with the number one on it.

This time it went through, so the cell phone was saved from contact with the wall.

"Hello?"

"Ohtori- sama!"

"Oh it's you."

Tamaki sniffed, "Mean.."

"What do you want?"

"Did you get sick again?"

"..yeah."

"Again!? You're getting sick a lot."

"I wonder why."

Tamaki pondered it for a few minutes before returning to his conversation, "Hope you feel better."

He heard a snort from the other line.

"Can I go now?"

"NOT YET! I uh.. wanted to say.. sorry for before.."

Silence answered, he feared that Kyouya might have hung up on him until he heard a sound.

"What was that?"

"Idiot."

"What!? How am I stupid for saying sorry?"

"Grow some brain cells." ---

Tamaki wailed, "HEY! Kyouya you're being unfair!"

"..Wait you have to have brain cells to begin with, to grow any more."

"Kyouya!!!"

"Ohtori- sama."

Tamaki fell silent, "If you can't appreciate an honest apology then I won't even bother anymore!"

Kyouya said something quickly.

Tamaki scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

There was a muffled scream from the other line, causing Tamaki's eyes to widen in fear.

"Sorry, you are so stupid I just thought I'd tell the sky just how much."

Tamaki glared at the phone as if expecting Kyouya to come out just to see it. Kyouya sighed and mumbled something incoherent before coughing a little, "Well, I just wasted a bit of my life talking to you. I'm going now."

"Wait Ohtori- sama.."

"What?"

"Haruhi.. got less cute."

"..Is.. that so?"

"Yeah. It's weird."

"Well I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Good night."

"Night Kyouya."

"..Sometimes I wonder why I love an idiot."

There was click, Tamaki stared at the phone like it had grown arms, "Kyouya loves someone?"

He placed the phone down on the table and fell into his bed, "Kyouya loves someone."

He smiled at the thought, happy that his best friend has finally loosened up. But for some reason, in the back of his head, there was a voice..

It repeated the same thing over and over again whenever he told himself, "Kyouya loves someone."

'It's not me.'

-roflmaowtfomglol-

Oh my god. How wrong can a person be!? O.O How do you like me now!? So I get ideas from the reviews some of you give me.. If you see something you remember saying to me, then I found it funny, and it gave me ideas. So thanks to you.


	4. People Find out

Yay. Updated with avengence!!

I need serious help.

Q.Q

Kyouya POV when he's in the scene..

-roflmaowtfomglol-

Okay what should I do in a situation like this?He looks like he's enjoying his sleep. I can't decide if I should.. crawl in with him or bash him awake with that expensive looking vase..

"Tamaki.."

He rolled over, face away from me, and began snoring. Rule number one of basic survival. Never turn your back to the enemy.

"Tamaki."

"Oh no.. Haruhi! Come to daddy.."

That vase looks mighty inviting right now. All I have to do is pick it up and accidently drop it on this idiot's head.. He doesn't wake up at all does he? Let's have a stupid moment. How should I do this? Maybe if I poke him enough.

"Ngh.. make it go away.."

Alright the poking didn't work. Any more of this and that vase is going to be found in many fragments embedded in his head.

"Tamaki wake up you idiot."

"Five more minutes!"

Is he serious!? It's been at least a half an hour since he last said that!

"If you make me wait five more minutes I WILL rip you a new one."

There we go.. freaking cute prat..

"Ohtori- sama, what are you doing here? And why are you holding my vase?"

"Getting you out of bed."

"Why? What's the vase for?"

"Because we have school.. It was supposed to be how I woke you up."

I'll give him a minute or two to fully understand what I just said.. Five.. Four.. Three.. Two.. One..

"WHAT!?"

One of these days. I want to see what it's like in that moronic brain of his. Does he even have a brain? If he does, does he ever USE it? What right does this brainless fool have to go around stealing people's hearts? I'm pretty sure he has a heart big enough to roll someone over. Does he really need mine?

"Uh.. well I need to take a shower.."

I want a shower myself right about now. His shirt is open too much if you ask me. Is it really necsasary to show off THAT much bare skin. Make's me wonder what that feels like. Great now I want to touch him. There has to be some sort of crime for way too attractive for your own good. Shouldn't they be arrested for being a danger to themselves? I'm ranting. In my head. Yep, I've gone insane. Thank you Tamaki. You've poisoned me with the stupid. Oh well. I made his bed without realizing it. Here comes his maids. He can't even make his own bed, how pathetic.

Why does the bathroom have two doors? I really don't understand that at all. One door is efficient enough. What if you're one of those people who can't decide what door to open, then you think they actually have feelings and open them both at the same time to be fair? -Tamaki did that- That would be stupid. Why did I go the bathroom anyways?

"Kyouya.."

He said my name. I like the way he said it though. I wonder if I can ever make him breath it out like that again. What I really want to know is why he's saying Kyouya when he should be saying Ohtori-sama.

"Tamaki! We leave in fifteen!"

He panicked. Maybe I should be a little worried, those crashing sounds didn't exactly sound soft. It's been quiet for a long time now. Maybe he hit his head and fell unconscience or something. I think I should check on him.. But if he's okay then I'd be walking in on him taking a shower.. Wait why am I hesitating? I would be walking in on him, while he's nude.

"KYOUYA!"

Oh my f-cking god. Well that didn't hurt at all.

"Kyouya! Are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't know you were standing out here."

Ugh I need ice. No wait anything cold. I want pillows. I see penis.. Wait..

-Kyouya's Expression o.o-

He's standing right in front of me! Does he have no sense to put on a towel at least!? And he's posing with his legs apart! Tamaki get some brain cells! I'm going to die from blood loss through nose!

"Kyouya.. I realized that.. my feelings for you.."

What is he saying? I can't stop looking at it. Must revert eyes.

"Kyouya.. I really.."

Why does this feel like I'm talking to one of those girls I get every now and then as clients. Like they're about to confess their love to me.. Tamaki isn't about to.. is he?

"I really love you.."

I think I'm dreaming.

"Like a brother."

Nope I'm awake.

"Ta..ma..ki.."

Where's that vase when you need it? Does a fist hurt more than a vase? Maybe I should test that.

-TO THE SCHOOL!!-

Tamaki entered the club room to find everyone relaxing in various areas of the room. They looked up at him in silence, then continued what they were doing.

Tamaki walked over to Haruhi, eyes going every which way searching for a certain someone, "Haruhi where's Kyouya?"

Haruhi blinked a few times, "What happened to your nose?"

"Oh this..?" The pain from the morning incident returned, "I fell while taking a shower! Ha ha ha!"

Haruhi gave him a 'you idiot' look before shaking her head and answering his previous question, "He left with a girl."

"A girl?" Tamaki repeated.

Hikaru back turned to Tamaki talked loudly to himself, "Who would've know that Kyouya would have some peanuts after all?"

Kaoru answered him just as loudly, "No kidding! And with Miss Morse too."

"Miss Morse..?" Tamaki whispered.

Memories of a girl that could recite an entire essay without breathing hit him like a ton of blocks, "He went out with HER?"

Haruhi was now putting away her homework for the day, nodding, "I was surprised when he accepted her invitation to the dance that's coming up."

Hunny bounced over to the completely frozen Tamaki, "We're all happy for him! Cause he finally laughed openly!"

"Laughed.." Tamaki nodded slowly, letting the information sink in. He turned and walked toward the door, still nodding.

Just before he left the room, he tripped on his own feet.

Everyone watched him flop onto the floor, lifeless. He then shot up, making everyone jump a little, but their shoulders fell when his walking looked unstable.

-With Kyouya-

I punched him in the face. I deathly want to see how much that has swollen. He deserved that.

"Kyouya?"

Oh right I'm here with Ayame.. I'm actually being a coward and avoiding having to see that moron's face. Ah, the pain..

"I somewhat noticed your attention isn't exactly on me. Something on your mind? A love interest? A certain blonde?"

She needs to get less observant.

"Not really..

"Liar."

"Well you seem to be at a loss of words today Miss Ayame."

"I reserve my word abuse for the blonde fool who you seem to be taking very good care of.."

"I'm not taking care of him."

"If that makes you feel better."

Who does this girl think she is?

"He's a moronic prat who doesn't know when to shut up."

"Nor think."

"Yes."

"Well Kyouya.. he seems to be looking for you."

"What?"

"Suoh. Over. There.."

"Kill me."

-Back to the club-

Haruhi turned to the twins, "Why did he look like his bear got kidnapped?"

Hikaru smirked, unerving Haruhi, "He's probably frazzled cause he's lost his sex toy."

Kaoru laughed a little before looking off into the distance dazed.

"Kaoru?"

"Will you leave me like that too..?"

Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru's and leaned into his face, "Never!"

"Oh Hikaru.."

"Kaoru.."

"The day is young and I'm in no mood for sleep."

"Oh Kaoru you've read my mind."

-The rest of this conversation is censored for safety reasons. I don't want rabid fangirls flaming me that they died from moe and excessive blood loss.-

Haruhi turned away from the now disgusting scene, "Hunny?"

Hunny smiled at her, "Tamaki needs to grow some balls. A large amount of brain cells wouldn't hurt either."

Haruhi's eyes widened at the use of words.

Hunny skipped away humming merrily.

"Why does it seem like everyone knows something I don't?"

"Because we do."

She jumped with a small scream when she realized Mori was behind her.

"W-what do you mean?"

Mori looked down at her, "Kyouya."

Haruhi nodded at him to continue.

"Loves."

"Loves who?"

Mori only stared at the still agape door.

Haruhi followed his gaze and then she realized, "Tamaki..?"

Mori just nodded.

"TAMAKI!?"

-roflmaowtfomglol-

Updating sucks.. my comp won't let me on the internet. For god know's what reason.. 


	5. Do We Have To Spell It Out For You?

This story is taking a turn for the worst o.o I've had so many mood swings while writing this.. o.oll It's not consistant at all!!! -rawr!-

-cries in corner- It sucks.. maybe I'll just delete the whole thing..

Oh yeah so regarding my previous declaration of being a "penis wielder". It seems I've given a few people the giggles. One of my classmates happened to read it and pinpoint it to being me. So she had fun picking at me about it the whole day. One little joke was a little out there but it made me laugh so I'll type it here..

Me: What are you laughing about?

Her: So.. Penis wielder eh?

Me: Are you STILL on that..?

Her: So is it one handed or two?

Me!#$!???

Her: Oh ho ho ho ho ho..

I have special and unique friends. Why does it seem like I'm babbling a little more today? Oh yeah I was procrastinating and now I have this giant pile of work to do -cries in despair- YOU PEOPLE ARE SoOO LUCKY I'M TAKING TIME OUT OF MY BUSY SCHEDULE TO WRITE!!! -waves hand- I'm joking.. Work is nothing.. I got my internet back -waves flags- Yay!!

-roflmaowtfomglol-

Haruhi glanced up quickly at the scene forming near the window.

"I never said that you fool.."

"WELL WITH ALL THIS RAPIST STUFF I'M NOT SURPRISED!"

"Will you get over it? I said I was sorry."

"After three months of using me as some sort of slave!"

"Didn't I say I was sorry? Tamaki."

"GRAHH!! KYOUYA I NEVER THOUGHT I'D EVER BE THIS MAD AT YOU!"

The Hitachii twins slunk over to Haruhi, "Wow they seem to be getting along well.."

Haruhi gave them a worried look, "I hope this turns out okay.."

They blushed and hugged her, "It'll be okay!! Don't you worry your cute little head off."

"THAT'S IT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!!" Tamaki stormed out of the room, coming back a few seconds later to slam the door.

Everyone's eyes were on Kyouya who seemed to have lost all emotional feeling.

"I."

Everyone jumped fearing what horrors the vice president might put them through.

"I.. feel like I just had a nightmare."

He lowered his head to stare at the notebook in his hands. He lightly hit himself with it and sighed, "I'm such a fool." -Kyouya has caved OH NOES-

Later that day, everyone seemed to be down in the dumps. Tamaki was avoiding all contact with Kyouya, who seemed to be oblivious to the world and the rest of the club was drained from the lack of energy.

Haruhi stretched over her table, deciding to just stay there.

A skirt flowed into her line of vision. Instead of passing by the person had stopped in front of Haruhi. Curious to who would want to speak to her, she forced her head to tilt, "Oh.. Miss Morse.." The senior fixed her glasses, ignoring the new nickname, "I would like to speak to you.. about Tamaki."

Haruhi straightened herself at hearing the topic of discussion, "What about him?"

"He's stupid."

Haruhi gave her the most sarcastic face she could muster, "Oh really? I didn't know that."

"Not only is he stupid, due to lack of brain cells, he continues to spout nonsense everyday about a woman's beauty, even though I gave him a few study books to get facts from.."

'A few?' Haruhi titled her head to the side, remembering a box larger than Mori being delivered to the music room.

"..Honestly I can not understand what goes through his brainless head, always being stupid, not thinking about what he says, but everyone seems to grow attached to Suoh, if he messes things up then his close friends have to clean up his mess, now he's gone and made a mess in his little group and Kyouya's grade has dropped considerably, I know no one more to blame than that blond fool, the other day I tried to compare notes with Kyouya, all I saw was a very artistic doodle, however I will not allow this to continue, I feel it as my duty to make sure that someone equally as intelligent as me is allowed a peace of mind."

Haruhi stared blankly, "So what are you going to do about it?"

Miss Morse -I can't stop typing that, I know her name but it's so gosh darn catchy- smiled slightly, "It's not what I'm going to do, it's what YOU are going to get Tamaki to understand."

- Where'd Everyone Else Go? -

Tamaki peeked around the corner, scanning around, searching.

"What are you doing?" A cold voice asked from behind.

Tamaki jumped and clutched the wall, "Oh..Kyouya!" At realization of who it was he gave the angriest face he could possibly force, "I should ask you the same thing!"

"I' m delivering papers to a classroom."

"Then why are you standing here!?"

Kyouya shifted, "Your blocking the door."

Tamaki turned mechanically to the wall next to him. There was indeed a door, leading to a classroom. He turned back humiliated, "I knew that! You mad if you don't get what you want, so I'm blocking the door!"

Kyouya sighed deeply and walked a little farther down the hall, turned to a door, opened it, and walked in.

"That's right you better run!"

The door behind him slammed open, "Who's running?"

Tamaki gaped and jabbed a finger at him, "Wha!? Wait!! Didn't you!!"

"There are two entrances to this room you fool."

"I KNEW THAT!"

"No you didn't and you didn't answer why you were blocking the door to begin with."

"I was.." Tamaki turned red.. a memory of his conversation with Haruhi flashing before him.

- Into Tamaki' s Head -

A tumbleweed rolled from the left side of his empty skull to the right. -I'm joking-

"Tamaki.. how do you feel about Kyouya?"

"He's my brother!"

"Just your brother?"

"Of course! What else would he be?"

"..if you ask me, Kyouya doesn't like that."

Tamaki fell silent.

"I mean he seems to be closer to you than a brother.. right?"

Haruhi heard no response, so she continued talking.

"Loving as a family and loving other people is completely different. Compare how you feel when your around Kyouya to.. say Hunny."

He scratched his cheek, "I think it's the same."

"If you really feel that way. But what if you actually loved Kyouya.. more than just a brother."

Haruhi side- glanced, not believing she was having this talk.

Tamaki turned red at the thought, "Wha!? There's no way! I can't believe you Haruhi! I'm a guy and he's a guy!"

"Does that really matter?.." Haruhi whispered solemnly.

"Of.. course. Nevermind!" Tamaki turned and dashed away.

-Okay Let's Get Out Of There Before We Get Infected-

"That.. is.." Tamaki's face turned a darker shade of red.

Kyouya coughed, "Well I'm busy, so I should get going.."

Tamaki forced himself to look at his friend's face. Their eyes met and locked. Kyouya inwardly smiled appreciatively to whatever god was giving him such a gift. He then noticed that Tamaki's face was completely red, "Tamaki are you sick?"

Tamaki gasped a little, like he had realized something, and turned tail, running as fast as he could. Kyouya watched as the last bit of the blond disappeared around the corner.

Tamaki slammed the door behind himself. He slid down against it, breathing heavily.

'Definitely.. definitely not the same.' He jerked, '..more than a brother.' He fell silent.

"NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!"

Everyone nearby in the hall backed away from the broom closet in fear.

Haruhi stifled a sigh. She had been following Tamaki around most of the day, wondering if the plan had worked. When they finally made contact, Kyouya seemed to be savoring every moment of communication. Seeing Tamaki bolt caused her to drop her head in disappointment, "I wonder if that was a good idea?"

-The Day Ends-

"Hikaru.. today was boring right?"

"Yeah."

"M'lord needs to come back right?"

"Yeah."

Kaoru narrowed his eyes, "I look ugly right?"

"Yee- " Hikaru felt a chill run down his back, "No."

"Then how do I look?"

"Sexy."

"Your complimenting yourself again."

Hikaru smirked, "You are definitely sexier than me."

"..prove it."

"My pleasure." Hikaru laughed, gently taking hold of Kaoru's arm and pulling him into their bedroom.

Screams and crashed were heard a few seconds later, the twins yelped in sync, "MORI! HUNNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR ROOMS!?"

-Sorry I Got Bored-

And that's it for now. There's some major family issues going on over here. I'll be able to update again. Sorry for the long wait. But well don't expect great work anymore cause I have my own problems. Hope you liked this, I didn't really concentrate well. I got a little attitude problem boy scratching at the wall like some ruffled cat. 


	6. Kiss and Mistake

Hey everyone! It's Haruhi!! Retarded writer of the year! O.o Well then.. Everything is all fine and dandy now. My internet is going on and off so it's starting to peeve me. I must write every chance I get. Do I really sound like a girl? Q.Q That kind of makes me feel less manly. It's probably why I'll always be uke –sighs- Great I've lost the spirit to write. I'm going to rewrite the entire story chapter by chapter. Because I found some really bad parts in the story, mainly in the chapters after the first one. So here I go! X3

-Roflmaowtfomglol-

Me and Kyouya.. Kyouya and I.. That's not possible is it? I mean, I know in the club we're mom and dad, but I didn't mean it literally or anything. Well I don't know anymore. Thinking makes my head hurt. I can hear him now.. 'You need to think more so you can get used to it.' Makes me sound like I never think or something.. –DON'T YOU!?- I wonder what he's doing right now. Oh right I heard he's going steady with Morse. See? It's not even possible. He's straight and I'm questionable. So confused right now..

This is all Haruhi's fault, with that odd conversation about the relationship between Kyouya and me. She needs to dress like a girl more often. Don't you think it's weird that she's always dressing like a guy and totally comfortable with it? I wonder what Kyouya would look like in drag. Wait didn't we go through something like that already? I forgot what he was wearing.. Something black.

"Tamaki."

Oh it's the last person I want to see right now. Should I turn around or just ignore him? Ah too late I turned around.

"Yeah?"

He looks like he's angry about something. Did Morse give him the ditch?

"What are you grinning about?"

I was grinning? I guess the thought that she ditched him makes me kind of happy. Wonder why.

"Nothing at all. What's up Kyouya?"

He's actually pretty good looking, now that I think about it. A little dark but handsome, makes me wonder why he hasn't scored with at least a hundred girls by now.. That skin looks really soft, didn't I feel it before? I think I was drunk or something, I can't remember it properly. I think he said something..

"What did you say?"

Damn he even growls sexy. What the heck am I thinking?

"I said.. Tamaki, your customers are complaining about air headedness and constant staring at someone other than them."

He really needs to move his lips more. That means he's gotta talk more. I need to arrange some sort of event where he has to talk more than two sentences.

"Was I?.."

He's glaring at me again. What did I do this time?

"Tamaki, you're doing the air headedness thing to me."

"Oh really.."

Why does the world have to require clothing? Does Kyouya even need clothes? Now that I think about it, I never actually saw Kyouya naked before. I wonder what that's like. Wait what am I thinking!? This is Kyouya! My brother like friend!

"You're drooling."

"What!?"

I need to calm down, wipe the saliva.. Okay calm down Tamaki! Get your bear! Don't think about Kyouya, and his body.. With the bare skin.. And the..

"Tamaki?"

I'm loosing it..

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Tamaki are you okay?"

"I'm thinking too much."

I think he sighed, I can't really tell right now.

"Aren't you usually the one to take action before thinking? Thinking is my job, right?"

"Why bear the burden by yourself?"

"Tamaki..?"

"Action before thinking.. Right? Why didn't I do that before? I have a headache now."

"What were you thinking about so hard?"

He needs to shut up. I can't keep listening to that voice or I'll die right here. Maybe not die, but close enough. I might snap. Well it can't get worse than this.

"Tamaki?"

Crap it just did. Why does he have to get so close and whisper my name? He needs to learn the basic principal of personal bubble. He just burst mine and he doesn't even realize. I can smell his breath, he had fish for lunch. That's not good for customers. Get some breath mint Kyouya.

"Tamaki?"

Screw control.

"Mmph!?"

He really did have fish, and chicken. What a weird mix, I'm never going to understand this guy. Why am I thinking about this when I'm practically devouring his mouth? In a situation like this, you just stop thinking about stupid things and enjoy it right? I'm going to get socked for this for sure. Stupid Kyouya..

-omgijusthadaspasmofrandomness-

"Oh Miss Morse!"

A curly haired head turned slowly, actually reacting to the name, "Haruhi."

"I had the talk with Tamaki a while ago, I just forgot to report in."

She only nodded curtly, "I heard he's losing customers. That means it's at least bothering him. He might even be forced to think. That's a weird thought in itself, maybe he should think more, and it might turn out better for him."

"Yeah it would. I hope this was a good idea."

"He's an idiot with good luck, I'm sure this will all turn out unexpected but still good for everyone."

"Yeah." Haruhi smiled brightly.

"SQUEAL!!! HARUHI LOOK AT ME LOOK AT ME!!"

"I think your fan club is here to great you Haruhi."

Haruhi sighed, already drained.

-omgijusthadaspasmofrandomness-

Air. I need air I think.

"Well.. then.."

Ngh.. I hate you air. I wish I never needed you. Calm before the storm as they say. He's going to hit me I can feel it. Might as well apologize.

"Sorry Kyouya.. I just.. uh.."

Why isn't he saying anything? That just makes everything so much worse!! Talk damn you! Hit me! Do something!!

"I really didn't mean to.. Kiss you.. I just kind of.. It was your fault.. Getting so close.. My bubble.."

"You. Idiot."

Here it comes. I wonder if he'll hit me or just walk away and not talk to me for a long time..

"Tamaki.. Open your eyes."

Whatever you say man, I'm at your command. Just don't walk away and not talk to me.

"Kyouya?"

"You're really stupid you know that?"

"How?"

"I swear to god I think they sent you that type of brain to taunt me."

"Wha?"

"Sorry I'm trying to avoid the subject."

Where'd his glasses go? Oh right they fell.. Somewhere. My face feels really hot for some reason. Isn't this look like one of those situations in those movies where the main character's crush admits his/her love to them? Like that would happen.. But really, this is kind of.. Nice.

"Is my face revolting or something?"

"NO!"

Why did he even ASK that!? Did he catch my stupid or something!?

"Your face is really.."

Great I probably look really stupid right now, like a tomato..

"Really..?"

"Nice.."

He's laughing at me. I wonder what's so funny. Did what I say really seem that funny? It's been a while since I heard him laugh though. So it's okay.

"Tamaki.. There's a school dance coming up.. Are we holding an event?"

Oh I forgot about that. Well it's too late now since it's in two days. I can't think of anything so I guess we'll close the host club down that day..

"Nah. We'll have a day off."

"That's good for me then."

I wonder if he has a date. Wouldn't it be bad if his date saw me kissing him? Thank god the door is locked. I doubt anyone can see through those curtains either. Wow I just noticed that it's pretty dark in here..

"About the dance.."

"Who're you going with Kyouya?"

Well I never saw that look before. What is that? A depressed look? No maybe a taken back look. Forget it, I can't label his expressions.

"About that.."

He's pausing a lot. Gives me more time to think anyways. After this I kind of figured. I think Kyouya is a lot more to me than just a brother.

"I was wondering.."

Wondering what? Get on with it! I really need to sort out my feelings right now. I mean I like listening to him and all but I really need to organize myself or I'll never know what to do anymore.

"If you would go to the dance with me.."

What? Wait I'm still thinking.

"What?"

"Um.. Would you be my date for the dance?"

-Tamaki's expression.. O.O-

"What?"

"Forget it; it's obvious that's weird to you."

"What?"

"It's nothing. See you Tamaki."

"What?"

".."

"Wait what?"

Crap he's gone already. What just happened? He asked me to the dance, and all I could say was 'what?'.. OH MY GOD! I JUST ACCIDENTLY REJECTED HIM! –OMG MORON!-

"I. AM. SO. STUPID!!!"

-Roflmaowtfomglol-

Dear god. xDDD I have a few more hours on my hands to write some more. So let's see if I can't type up another one..


	7. Prat

No internet means free time to type.. but I can't post.. makes me sad.. when I DO post this.. it's going to be days after I wrote it.. We're getting close to the end. Yay.. I made Tamaki actually think the last chapter. It's the end of the world.. Other than that. He's not getting any smarter.

-roflmaowtfomglol-

"The dance.."

"I wonder if anything special will happen.."

"Otherwise it'll be boring."

"..a few loving pushes never hurt anyone.."

"Right - o."

Quiet evil laughter faded into the shadows.

-Let's Go Find Tamaki-

"I am so stupid. Stupid stupid stupid."

"You JUST realized this?"

"GAH!!! DON'T DO THAT! Which one are you?"

"Hikaru."

Tamaki flinched and backed away slowly, "You're the evil one."

"You think that makes me feel good?"

He sighed as he watched the club president slouch into a depressed mood.

"How's life m'lord?"

"Horrible. I rejected the one person I didn't want to reject."

Hikaru stared, "Haruhi?"

"NO, NOT HARUHI!"

"Oh your sex toy.."

"HE' S NOT MY SEX TOY!"

Hikaru grinned, "Don't worry lord, it'll all be okay. We have Haruhi waiting for you in the main hall.."

"I told you.. it isn't.."

He was cut off, "..in a dress."

"I'M COMING HARUHI!" Tamaki made a mad dash out of the room.

Hikaru watched him with a shrug, "He needs to learn not to go after two things.." A loud static sound cackled near his hip. "Hey Hikaru, I baited Haruhi to the main hall.. What's your status?"

"The lord is doing the 100 meter sprint getting over there.. what about Kyouya?"

"He's here already, with Morse."

"I'll be right over then."

"Mmkay."

With a click, he shut the walkie talkie off, "Haruhi's commoner products are useful when we don't have our communication devices."

He glanced around the room quickly, making sure that nothing looked out of place. Finding nothing he began to jog to the location of his brother.

- The Main Hall-

"Kaoru why are we here?" Haruhi asked, nibbling on a small delectable.

"Having fun. We don't have club activities today so we're free to do whatever we want."

She picked at her crab, "That doesn't explain why I had to come here with you."

"Oh come on.. Hikaru gave me the ditch and I had no one to go with." Kaoru tried to look as sad as possible.

Haruhi stabbed her steak, "Where's everyone else I wonder.."

"Probably coming. I see Kyouya over there."

"He's with Miss Morse.." Haruhi sucked on the juice covered piece of steak, 'I guess our plan failed..'

"Yeah. I heard Tamaki's coming too." Kaoru nibbled on a piece of steak.

"Really.. hey where'd you get that steak from."

Kaoru smirked, "No where."

Haruhi noticed that a large chunk of her steak had gone missing, she glared at Kaoru, hoping that her glares would somehow take back the steak probably digesting in his stomach. Giving up, she decided to get the last bit before he did. "Wha!?" The spot where the steak had been was now empty save for some sauce.

"Good steak."

"HIKARU!"

"Hikaru.. you're here!"

"Hikaru give me back my steak!!"

"Already ate it." He smirked against his fork.

Kaoru took hold of Hikaru's arm and dragged him away, "Sorry Haruhi, have some fun while you're here! Let's dance Hikaru!"

Haruhi watched as Hikaru dangled, being dragged by the arm onto the dance floor.

"What a pointless dance.."

"Agreed."

Startled Haruhi turned to find Ayame standing next to her with a smilar plate.

"Oh, Miss Morse."

"Where is Tamaki? It seems he's gone and broken poor Kyouya's heart."

"He told you?"

"No, I can tell."

"How?"

Ayame looked over to Kyouya, who was chatting with a girl, "Listen."

"Kyouya you seem happier today!" the girl giggled, swooning in his presence.

"Do I really? You seem happy too. Smiles look beautiful on a beautiful girl." He smiled brightly, causing the girl to faint.

Haruhi choked on the piece of crab she had finally gotten around to eating, "Who is that?"

"That's what I thought when I first saw him. Being rejected has caused some unnatural force that has never appeared in Kyouya's personality to emerge and take over."

"In other words, he's cracked."

"Absolutely correct."

Haruhi wondered on this and continued to observe Kyouya's strangely ideal prince type personality.

The door beside her slammed open, causing her to turn briefly, "..Tamaki?"

"HARUHI!!! YOU ARE SO CUTE!!" Tamaki glomped her unceramoniously.

"Uh Tamaki.. I'm eating."

"Oh sorry. It's just that outfit, is great. You should wear things like this more often."

Ayame whispered next to Haruhi's ear, "Kyouya spotted us."

Haruhi turned to where she had last seen the shadow king, to find that he was indeed advancing on them.

"Tamaki!"

Tamaki turned, fearing what was about to come, "Kyouya.."

Kyouya smiled refreshingly, "I'm glad you could make it. It would've been a shame if our favorite king didn't attend."

"What?" Tamaki was surprised, and a tad scared.

As if Kyouya had remembered something horrendous when Tamaki uttered that one word question, he turned abruptly, walked over to the food table, where a swarm of girls surrounded him, giggling about his new behaviour.

"Who was that?" Tamaki asked innocently.

"Kyouya."

"Kyouya?"

"Kyouya."

"..ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Yes. Poor Kyouya. I heard he got his heart broken by some fiend." Ayame said to herself.

Tamaki, finally noticing her, flinched at her words.

She continued, "I've never seen Kyouya more depressing than today. Look at the smile, it's frightening really. Why would anyone reject someone like him? He's the type that's cold on the outside but when it comes right down to it, he'll do anything for someone who has earned his respect. Love is a very valuable thing to gain from one such as him. I'd like to smack the asinine fool who would dare turn him completely oblivious to his strange behaviour. You wouldn't happen to know who it was.. would you, Suoh?"

Tamaki grasped his neck, commanding it to breathe, "N-n-no."

She stared silently at him, "I see.." Ayame patted Haruhi on the shoulder, before turning to leave the room.

"Going already Miss Morse?"

She smiled back at Haruhi, "I've done my part."

Haruhi turned back to the still gasping blond, "Realized your feelings yet Tamaki?"

He stood up straight, "Yeah.."

Haruhi smiled, "That's good."

Tamaki smiled softly back at her and prepared himself to face Kyouya.

"Ah look out!" Hikaru slammed into Tamaki's back.

Tamaki, unprepared for this, fell forward onto Haruhi, who flailed desperately.

Kaoru ran over to his club mates, "Are you guys o..kay?"

-Tamaki's expression O.Oll- Haruhi's expression 0.0ll-

Everyone gasped in astonishment at what they assumed to be Tamaki's bold move.

Kyouya gently placed the glass in his hand onto a nearby table and quietly left the room.

Hikaru hid behind a pillar, "That was not supposed to happen.."

Haruhi and Tamaki backed a few steps away from each other, still in a daze.

Kaoru waved his hand in front of their eyes, recieving no response, he kissed Haruhi on the cheek.

"Oh Kaoru.."

"Welcome back Haruhi."

"KAORU WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? IT'S SEXUAL HARRASMENT!"

"And lord is back with us too.."

Spectators went back to what they were doing, adding a few gossip related remarks every now and then.

Haruhi scanned the room while Tamaki and Kaoru had their usual squabble.

"That's odd.."

Hikaru came out from his hiding spot, "What is?"

"Kyouya isn't here anymore.."

Hikaru snickered, "He probably left after he saw you and Tamaki lock lips."

Tamaki froze, "He saw that?"

"Yeah I saw him leave. What have you done now?" Kaoru asked.

"HE BUMPED INTO ME!!"

"It's not my fault, you could've dodged Haruhi. I bet you wanted it to happen like that.." Hikaru whispered, suggestively.

"NO! I.. ARGH!!" Tamaki dashed out of the room , determination shining in his eyes.

Haruhi turned to the twins, "Another one of your plans?"

They shrugged like they didn't know what she was talking about and dragged her onto the dance floor.

-Longest Chapter Yet..-

"Kyouya! Kyouya where'd you go!?" Tamaki opened another empty classroom door.

"Kyouya.." He growled and continued his rage through the classrooms.

He gasped as he stopped in front of the only room he hadn't checked yet, "Shouldn't this have been.. -wheeze- the first room I checked?"

The music room, where they held host club activities.

His breathing was still ragged but he heeved the door open hastily.

Kyouya turned to the intruder, "Tamaki.."

"Kyouya.." Tamaki shook from a range of strong emotions, "..you.. MADE ME RUN AROUND THE WHOLE SCHOOL!"

Kyouya smiled like he usually did, "What were you looking for?"

"YOU! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU! ALL AROUND THE SCHOOL!" Tamaki slammed the door closed and stomped over to his best friend.

"Should you be leaving Haruhi, just to look for me?"

Tamaki stopped, mere inches away from Kyouya, "Haruhi and I.."

Kyouya obliged to the hand lifting his chin up.

"Have nothing." Tamaki leaned down to capture Kyouya's lips in a soft kiss.

After a few seconds he pulled back, smiling to himself, "That's all I have to say to you."

Kyouya was still in that phase where he's thinking, 'What just happened?'

He dropped onto the sofa, lifeless, "I'm dreaming. Nooo one pinch me."

Tamaki smiled, grabbing his friend's cheek, "Too late, I just did."

Kyouya covered his eyes with his arm, "Tell me what just happened."

"I kissed you."

"Right. Why did you though?"

"Cause I love you."

"Okay."

"Kyouya."

Kyouya lifted his arm slightly to look at Tamaki, "What?"

Tamaki smiled happily, "I love you."

Kyouya mumbled something about the end of the world coming to us soon, "Prat."

Tamaki just continued to smile, because even though Kyouya insulted him, he can't hide a blush with just his arm.

-In Some Unknown Room Somewhere In The School-

"See girls? Looks like Tamaki and Kyouya aren't single anymore." Hikaru chuckled.

The mob of girls squealed, "Who cares!? This just makes them even better!" they turned slowly to Hikaru, "How about you give us a copy of this recording..?"

Hikaru edged away from the dark glares and smirks that were directed at him, "Kaoru a little help."

"That'll be 400 dollars each." Kaoru sang.

Renge walked over to them humming happily, "Oh.. Hikaru, Kaoru..!"

They forced a smile, "Here's one for you, free of charge.. in exchange that.. you know.."

She cackled evily, "Why of course.."

They all laughed among themselves, "To all their own.."

-The End!?-

Well that was wierd.. I've been sitting on the carpet for too long, my bottom has become numb. O.O How'd you like that chapter? I dunno about it myself, so yeah.. Maybe I'll just end it here. END 


End file.
